jasbrefandomcom-20200215-history
Ghost Dimension
Previous Episode - Next Episode ''Ghost Dimension ''is the 4th episode of The End of My Soul Season 7, written by The Toon Tomahawk and SethStewart90. It aired on November 22nd, 2019 on Jasbre TV. Cast *Lucy Griffiths as Chanel SquarePants *David Tennant as Edward SquarePants (credit only) *Dominic Keating as Timmy SquarePants *David Duchovny as Fox Mulder *Polly Shannon as Alex Johnson *O'Shea Jackson Jr. as Dr. William Bell *Rachel Nichols as Kiera Cameron *Norman Reedus as Daryl Dixon *Aaron Paul as Joel Kyreck *Stephen Lobo as Matthew Kellog *Tony Amendola as Edouard Kagame *Roger Cross as Travis Verta * Michael Shanks as Dr. Daniel Jackson Story PREVIOUSLY ON THE END OF MY SOUL… William Bell: We believe that a certain virus which is rarely known as ZX-21 has infected her. Mulder: And what IS known about ZX-21? William Bell: What matters is that we need to save her now, the more time spent without doing something could mean something worse for her. Daniel: Uhh, where am I? Edouard Kagame: My child, you are in 2077. A brand new Earth, a brand new time period. Alex Johnson: Welcome home. Daniel: Liber8, if I’m correct? Kiera walks away for a bit, she gets a text message from Liber8. ' '(Kagame: We have a special friend that would like to meet you, Kiera. You probably know who he is, come down here back to 2077 and we’ll discuss it.) Mulder: Chanel, I know it's been a hard couple of days but we are going to get through it together. For all of us. ''' '''Chanel: Yeah, I just hope so Mulder because this has been really fucked up for me. And now the conclusion… After receiving a text message, the next day Kiera informs Chanel and the others about Liber8 and Daniel. Kiera: Look guys, this might be a bit weird for me to say but I got a text yesterday about Daniel being back. Chanel: No, that can’t be true. Although it does cause a coincidence that he would come back when I was nearly dying. Mulder: Kiera, did they say anything else? Like, they know our location? Kiera: No, they didn’t. Gladly they don’t know. William Bell: They might, they could have tracking devices that could track the phone if you send a reply. So just leave it. They might think we’re dead. Mulder: Which is probably why throwing it away or destroying it might be a better idea. Timmy: Look, give it to me. (Kiera gives the phone to Timmy as Timmy throws it and destroys it.) Timmy: There, argument over and the job is done. ''' '''Kiera: As much as destroying my phone makes the argument over, I don’t think the job itself is done. (We cut to Edouard, Matthew, Joel, Travis, Alex Johnson and Daniel Jackson as they wait to receive the reply.) Edouard: Their phone has been destroyed, they must have caught onto us. Daniel: I’m not gonna stand around here just because I’ve been brought back. I want to find them now. Matthew: Oh, don’t worry Mr Jackson. We already have that chance. Alex! Alex (frustrated, eyeing Travis): What the fuck do you want from me now? Matthew: We need to send Mr Jackson to the last location of that group. Alex Johnson: I regret to tell you Matthew, that I used some of my energy up last night and I’ll need some time to recharge. Joel: You wouldn’t happen to spending that time with Travis, would you? Travis: No, I wasn’t. Me and Alex kept our distance apart from each other last night. ''' '''Daniel Jackson: How long will this recharging take, “Alex”? Alex Johnson: An hour at most. Edouard: Shut it down to 45 minutes or else, Alex. Alex Johnson (frustrated again): Alright… “45 minutes” if people don’t rush me. Joel: Maybe we should lock Travis away from the time-being, to not “distract” them further. (Alex and Travis now have a concerned look on their faces, “do the rest of them know?”) We cut back to the scene of Chanel, Kiera and the others arriving back on 2077 in a massive search for Daniel. Kiera: Chanel, you may have to look at this. Chanel: Wait, no no no. Does this mean he’s with Liber8? Kiera: Sadly yes. Mulder (confused and shocked): Why? Kiera: I think when we were isolated in the facility weeks ago they managed to wire his brain and made him a different person. Timmy: Well shit, now what do we do? Chanel: As said in the text message, we have to confront Liber8 and Daniel and that’s the best possible way as possible. ''' '''Kiera: Would it be possible to wire his brain back up again? William Bell: It depends on how much they affected, Kiera. I fear he’s too far gone to be corrected. (We cut to Alex and Daniel in a room as Alex is still recharging and Daniel is just waiting.) Daniel Jackson: So… Alex Johnson (frustrated, trying not to lose concentration): What do you want to say to me? Daniel Jackson: How did you join Liber8 and why did you do it? Alex Johnson: You’re wanting that story, aren’t you? Well, tough shit Daniel, I’m not revealing anything. ''' '''Daniel Jackson: Look I was only asking, Alex. You don’t have to be such a bitch about it. Alex Johnson: No-one but myself is allowed to know. Daniel Jackson: What about that Travis? Alex Johnson: Not even he knows and he’s better off for it. (Travis is outside the room, waiting for Alex to leave.) Alex Johnson: Right, I’ve finished recharging but I can’t push you in myself, I have to come with you. (Alex holds Daniel’s hand as Travis bursts in.) Alex Johnson: Travis, what the hell are you doing? Travis: I’m coming with you two. Better have three than two, isn’t that right Alex? Daniel: You two are just “friends”? Alex Johnson: Alright, I meant BEST friends. Never mind, let’s just kill the bastards. (Alex, Daniel and Travis enter into the portal.) (We cut to the USS SquarePants as it starts rumbling as a portal opens up with the three from before inside.) Chanel: Alex Johnson, do you know how much shit you caused me with that virus of yours? Alex Johnson: Yes and it would have been a wonderful thing if you would have died but at least that could be something to think about while we’re killing you this time. Chanel: Timmy, get this ship to the nearest safe land you can find. Timmy: Why do you want me to land on safe land? Chanel: Have you seen the fucking predicament we HAVE at the moment? Timmy: Right.. Doing it now, “boss.” Alex Johnson: It doesn’t even matter… because me and Daniel have the perfect place to sort out this problem with a true fight. Chanel: Alex, get the fuck away from me right now. Alex Johnson: Oh, wonder why? Is it because the SGC know that you’re a paranoid woman with no feelings? Then, without notice. Alex vanished and they entered the portal with no signs of a Liber8 ship at first. Chanel: See any signs, Mulder? Mulder: None that I know of, no. Timmy: Yeah, I am not getting anything as well. Then the crew see the Liber8 ship with Alex Johnson, Daniel Jackson and Matthew Kellog. Daniel: USS SquarePants, you know who this is. Chanel: Daniel? Thank god you are okay. Daniel: I’m okay? (laughs), It’s actually you that’s not going to be okay. Mulder: Daniel, this is Fox Mulder. You need to snap the fuck out of this, this ain’t right and i think you own us an explanation. Then, Alex Johnson gets put on the comm. Alex Johnson: Well, well, well. It isn’t the infamous SGC with a delusional leader and a band of assholes. Matthew Kellog: You are both going down, prepare to be destroyed. The Liber8 ship starts firing weapons. Chanel: We have to go, like now! Mulder: Understood, let’s move it. Then without notice, Chanel gets transported by Alex Johnson at an unknown location. Alex Johnson: Remember me, Chanel? It’s the woman who runs through your every dream. Chanel: Where am I? Alex Johnson: You’re in hell, my sweet child. And now the devil is gonna come after you bitch. Daniel then appears. Daniel Jackson: Hey Chanel! Chanel: Daniel, please don’t do this. For the safety of your well being. Daniel Jackson: My well being? Ha! You care so much about my goddamn well-being you decided to abandon me on that damn ship of yours leaving me all injured and bruised many weeks ago. Chanel: You know what? Fuck you, you’re going down. I don’t give a shit if you’re Alex Johnson’s bitch you will die. The two then proceeded to fight for around two minutes with Chanel getting the most hits by Daniel. Chanel: I am not afraid to die, you know? ''' '''Daniel: Why? Then for no apparent reason, Daryl appears and saves Chanel by killing Daniel instantly with a staff weapon. Daryl Dixon: Chanel, even though we are not friends. I just wanted to save your ass from getting killed. ''' '''Chanel: Well i very much appreciate it. Then the remaining SGC crew arrives with Daryl Dixon disappearing. Mulder: Chanel? Chanel: Guys, I am fine. Timmy: Where’s the rest of Liber8? William Bell: Apparently, they decided to leave this sector after they discovered the death of Daniel. Kiera: Yeah that could be. Chanel: Anyways, let’s get back to the ship. The SGC then leave the sector, with an appearance of Travis Verta. Travis: Oh Daniel, you were such a good soldier but sadly you were too much of a coward to kill off Chanel. Better luck next time asshole. Then he walks away and then we cut to a scene of Chanel changing her clothing, and as soon as she takes her medication for the ZX-21 virus, Alex Johnson appears. Alex Johnson: Heading off to bed, miss Chanel? Chanel: Look, i don’t bloody know what the fuck you want with me mate but it better be important. Alex Johnson: Actually it’s very good news for me and you, I have a special friend that is gonna be paying you a visit really soon. Chanel: And who is this motherfucking friend you are speaking about? Alex Johnson: Let’s just say she is The Caretaker, a superhuman like me but with telekinesis and telepathic abilities. ''' '''Chanel: You’re a liar, you know that? Alex Johnson: Oh yeah, let’s call me a liar now okay. You’ll see in a few days, good night bitch. Then Alex leaves and makes Chanel a little bit confused than ever before. End of episode. Reception Ratings ''Ghost Dimension ''debuted on November 22nd, 2019, and had a 21.2 rating from people. According to some sources, the ratings were low because the co-writer SethStewart90 completed the rest of the script, taking over the episode while The Toon Tomahawk was away. Reviews ''Ghost Dimension ''received positive-mixed reviews from several critics, praising the episode for bringing back Daniel Jackson and special effects while it was also criticized for being shorter than the previous episodes in Season 7. Category:The End of My Soul